My Tragedy
by Yumiki-san
Summary: "Sebuah titik putih yang berubah menjadi titik merah. Meninggalkan bekas tak terlupakan tentang kenangan malam itu. Disinilah aku berdiri, mencari dan membalas dendammu yang mungkin tidak kau setujui denganku."
1. Chapter 1

Rated : T

Warning :AU, OOC, Gaje, abal

Disclaimer : Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba – Takeshi Obata

Pair : Mystery, spiritual

Summary : "Sebuah titik putih yang berubah menjadi titik merah. Meninggalkan bekas tak terlupakan tentang kenangan malam itu. Disinilah aku berdiri, mencari dan membalas dendammu yang mungkin tidak kau setujui denganku."

(A/N) : Yumiya : Ini pertamakalinya saya nulis ff di fandom death note, saya juga sempat dapet inspirasi dari seseorang di fandom ini. Dan untuk salah satu temen saya yang bantuin bikin alur, dan Miki-San yang mem-publish. Rasanya sayang gak masukin banyak nama sebagai inspirator.

Oke, ini dia ...

-0-0-0-

**-Prolog-**

"_Kurelakan .. relakan .._

_Tak bisa mencegahmu .._

_Kurelakan .. relakan .._

_Kupalingkan wajah dan kubanting pintu." _

-o-o-o-

Sudah beberapa tahun lalu aku tinggal di mansion mewah keluarga Lawliet. Walau hanya sebagai anak angkat, aku tetap menyuakai cara mereka yang tidak membedakan antara aku dan 'dia'.

Mereka mengadopsiku saat usiaku masih sangat belia. Bahkan jika _Uncle_ tidak memberitahu asal-usulku, mungkin aku tidak pernah tahu.

Oh ya, 'dia' yang ku maksud adalah seseorang yang telah menginspirasiku tentang segala hal. Bahkan jika boleh dibilang, aku mengidolakan 'dia' lebih dari kakak angkatku sendiri.

Namaku Nate River. Tapi 'dia' memberi julukan lucu yang membuat itu juga menjadi bahan ledekan di sekolahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, asalkan 'dia' yang memberi julukan itu, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai kehormatan pribadi.

Panggil saja aku Near.

Keluarga Lawliet mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan dan kami tinggal di London sejak 6 tahun lalu. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang London dan tidak memilih Washington atau bahkan L.A. yang sama bagusnya. Aku rasa itu akan tetap menjadi pertanyaan dalam hati karena aku selalu tak berani mengajukannya.

Atau bahkan pekerjaan 'dia' yang mengharuskan aku juga ikut ke London.

Aku dan 'dia' menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik sebagai kakak-adik. _Uncle_ sendiri mengatakan kami adalah hitam-putih.

Terkadang kami menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menyangkut pautkan kebersamaan kami. Banyak lagu yang kami nyanyikan hingga suatu hari ia berubah dan selalu menyanyikan sebuah bait aneh.

Kalau tidak salah begini.

'_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_Can't hold you back anymore .._

_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_Turn my back and slam the door.'_

Aku juga pernah bertanya tentang bait yang selalu ia nyanyikan itu. Tapi apa yang ia jawab masih belum membuat kata sempurna dalam pertanyaanku.

Ia selalu menjawab atau bahkan balik bertanya, _"Kau tidak perlu tahu Near. Oh ya, menurutmu bagus tidak?"_

Semua yang mendengar jawabannya pasti akan mengatakan aneh atau menyadari kejanggalan. Tapi memang seperti itu.

Pernah juga kutanya apakah kakak sendiri sedang dilanda perasaan dilema atau 'galau' oleh seorang wanita. Tapi yang menjadi jawabannya adalah tertawaannya yang seakan mengatakan kalau dia .. _'gay'_.

Tidak mungkin! Kakak tidak mungkin seperti itu!

Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi kenyataan itu benar adanya.

Kakak telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama dua tahun ini. Aku sendiri kesal karena ia tidak memberi tahu aku tentang orang yang telah beruntung menjadi kekasihnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya adik angkatnya.

Sampai suatu malam aku tahu tentang hubungan kakak yang tidak biasa. Malam itu aku sedang mengerjakan PR yang dibantu oleh kakak. Karena kesal terganggu oleh handphone kakak yang terus bergetar tanda ada telpon masuk dari nomer yang tidak ditandai nama.

Aku menanyakan pada kakak dan kakak malah bersikap tak acuh dengan penelponnya. Akhirnya aku pun mengangkat telpon itu karena penasaran yang besar.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Penelponnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan kakak. Mungkin siapa saja akan mengira sang penelpon hanyalah teman kakak yang telah membuatnya kesal hingga kakak sendiri tidak mau mengangkat.

Tapi ... _"L-chan! Maafkan aku, kau hanya salah sangka. Kau percaya denganku 'kan?"_

**Dor!**

Itulah bukti yang membuatku percaya kalau ... kakak benar-benar seorang _'gay'._

Perasaan jijik bercampur takut menyeruak dalam hatiku. Rasa sesak yang kulampiaskan dengan menatap tajam pada kakak dan mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan. _"FUCK YOU! BASTARD! YOU ARE A GAY! STUPID! IDIOT! I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!" _itulah yang kukatakan sambil meneteskan air mata.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi hal itu juga menyebabkan sebuah tragedi mengenaskan diatas marmer dingin dengan salju dimusim dingin saat itu. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan tentang tragedi itu. Aku bahkan benar-benar mencari kebenaran nyata dibalik topeng tersangka.

Kalian mau tahu apa? Kakak ku terbunuh oleh orang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Oke cukup! Bahkan aku pun belum meminta maaf pada kakak yang telah pergi.

Jika kalian kuat aku akan menceritakannya. Jika tidak tertarik kalian bisa men_scroll_ kebawah tanpa harus membacanya.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-01 Nopember 2011-**_

'_TOK! TOK! TOK!'_

"_Near?!" suara itu lagi._

'_TOK! TOK! TOK!'_

"_Near, bolehkah aku masuk?" Kak L._

_Bahkan lidahku sangat kelu untuk mengatakan 'Ya'. Lagipula kalau ia masuk kekamarku hanya akan menjadikan hatiku sakit lebih jauh lagi._

_Oke. Mungkin kali ini aku jadi pribadi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku lebih kekanak-kanakan dari seorang Nate River yang tenang._

_Tapi bagaimana jika kalian ada diposisiku saat ini? Sakit yang begitu sesak ketika kita tahu orang yang sangat kita sayangi telah memiliki kelainan secara abnormal tingkat akut dan bisa-bisanya dilema karena hal konyol._

_OKE CUKUP!_

"_Near ... open the door please. Let me in. I know yo're there. And i'm triying to i'm right without you."_

_Ugh! Dia bernyanyi! Dengan alunan sedih dan serasa menyayat pendengaranku seperti yang aku katakan menaikan selimut tebalku sampai keatas kepalaku. _

_Salju yang masih turun diluar sana telah mengalahkan rasa sakit hatiku. Baju tipis yang ku kenakan juga tak aku gubris karena alunan dilema kakak yang telah menular padaku._

"_Near .. aku tahu kau kesal. Lagipula aku telah memutuskan hubunganku dengan orang itu. Keluarlah! Dan biarkan aku masuk. Lalu mari kita menyapa salju yang turun diperapian."_

_Masih tidak aku pedulikan panggilannya yang seperti seorang ibu itu. Merasa tidak enak, aku berjalan bangkit dari tiduranku mendekat pada pintu besar kamarku dan menempelkan telinga kecilku disana._

"_Near?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Kini air mataku menetes. Namun rasanya tanganku sangat tidak menginginkan membukakan pintu untuk kakak. Biarlah .._

"_Pergilah Kak!" jawabku dengan suara yang dibuat agar tidak terdengar menangis._

"_Oke Near. Istirahatlah untuk sekolahmu besok!"_

_Baiklah, apa yang tadi aku lakukan itu benar? Apa kak L benar-benar marah? Atau ia kecewa pada diriku? Mungkin penggabungan dari semuanya._

_Suara lembut yang ia keluarkan begitu anggun namun sakit bila dicermati._

_Langkah kaki kakak telah menjauh dari pintu besarku. Saat kurasa ia cukup jauh, aku membuka pintuku dengan pelan dan perasaan bersalah._

"_Kak L .. Maafkan aku jika aku berubah."_

'_Kreeek...'_

_**-10 Nopember 2011-**_

"_Aku pulang!" ucapku dan segera berlari menuju kamar._

_Ini masih musim salju. Udara dingin masih berkuasa diluar. Semua normal saatku melewati lorong-lorong gelap dan panggilan pengasuhku agar tak berlari dilorong karena licin._

_Tapi tidak saat aku melewati ruang keluarga. 'Dia' dengan tenangnya menatap laptop sambil memakan makanan manis dengan posisi duduknya yang biasa._

_Taku aku gubris dan kulanjutkan jalanku yang sempat terhenti. Rasa sebal masih menyesakkan dadaku. Aku berjalan dengan pelan tidak berlari karena perasaanku dan bad feeling akan satu hal yang pasti._

_Merasa tidak tenang, aku pun kembali mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat keadaan 'dia' diruang keluarga._

'_Hilang? Sudah pergi?' tanyaku dalam hati._

"_Kau mencariku untuk bermain Near?"_

"_AH?!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja sosok pemilik suara itu muncul dari belakang. Dengan setengah merinding aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap 'dia' yang tengah tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana?" tanyanya meyakinkan._

_Aku tidak menjawab uluran tangannya dan malah mengibasnya. Dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan sosoknya yang mungkin kecewa karena aku._

"_Near!" panggilnya dari kejauhan. Aku juga mendengar langkah cepatnya dari belakangku._

_Ugh. Mengapa jarak kamarku seakan sangat jauh? Aku rasa aku harus cepat karena kakak yang semakin dekat._

_Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara "Hati-hati lantainya licin!"_

'_Apa?'_

"_HUAAA!"_

'_BRUGH!'_

_Tubuhku terpeleset. Aku tidak memperhatikan bahwa lantai ini licin. Suara juga tidak ku perhatikan. Tubuh kecilku terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Kakiku yang masih terbungkus kaos kaki menambah sulit bagiku untuk bangun. Ember yang digunakan untuk menampung air yang diperas tumpah dibadanku yang menggunakan coat tipis._

"_Near? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kak L .._

_Ia membantuku untuk terduduk dengan uluran tangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengibas tangannya dan malah mencoba untuk bangun sendiri._

"_Near?"_

"_AKU BISA!"_

'_Brug!' lagi-lagi aku terjatuh. Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat Kak L yang mengulurkan bantuan padaku dan malah aku kibaskan tangannya. Mungkin aku tidak layak disebut anak 7 tahun karena semua ini._

"_Ah! Tuan Muda, maafkan saya."_

_ membawaku juga menggendongku dan membawaku pergi jauh dari Kakak yang menatap kecewa dan sedih padaku._

_Baguslah, sekarang aku sudah tidak melihat wajah itu memelas. Dan tanpa sadar aku menangis. Aku bukan menangis karena salah satu kakiku yangmembiru karena terkena ujung ember. Tapi hatiukulah yang kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang telah berubah. Walau anak seusiaku mungkin masih pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tapi ..._

"_Saya akan mengobati luka anda Tuan," ucap ._

_Dengan pelan dan nada penuh bersalah aku menjawab. "Tidak usah, lagipula yang luka bukan kakiku. Melainkan hatiku."_

_**-11 Nopember 2011-**_

_Entah mengapa rasanya aku begitu bersalah atas kelakuanku kemarin. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jariku dijendela yang menampakkan salju mendominasi sampai cakrawalaku._

_Merasa bosan, aku berjalan kearah meja belajarku dan membuka laci kecil yang didalamnya tersimpan sebuah foto._

_Disana 'dia' tengah tersenyum sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang aku yakini adalah diriku tujuh tahun lalu. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada perasaan buruk yang akan terjadi hari ini. _

_Dengan santai aku meletakan foto itu disudut meja. Aku kembali berjalan menuju jendela dan memperhatikan langit sore yang tak terasa telah merajai langit._

_Refleks aku membuka jendela kamarku untuk menikmati udara dingin dengan tujuan iseng. Aku menautkan pengaitnya dan menatap lurus kedepan._

"_Haduuh! Jangan terlalu jauh mainnya Mello! Langit sudah ber-oranye!" _

"_Tidak ah! Aku masih ingin main."_

_Tch, mengapa aku harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini? Aku akui aku tidak tahu siapa anak yang dipanggil Mello dan wanita yang kelihatannya mirip dengan dirinya itu. Mungkin mereka ibu dan anak atau apalah aku tak begitu ingin tahu._

'_Hyuuungg!' Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang datang kearahku yang tengah bengong pada dua sosok mirip yang tengah kejar-kejaran itu dan ... _

'_BRAAK!'_

"_Owh!" jendela kamarku tertutup dengan kasar oleh angin itu. Belum selesai aku seperti mendengar sebuah suara lain yang kelihatannya seperti benda besar yang rubuh._

'_PRANG!'_

_Aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang dan foto Kak L yang tadi kuletakan di sudut meja terjatuh dan pecah._

'_NGIIIING! BRAAK!'_

_Belum ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil foto itu tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara kembali mengejutkan diriku._

"_HUAAAAA! MAMA!"_

'_Anak itu!' aku kembali melihat kebawah dengan jendela yang tertutup. Ternyata sebuah suara benda besar yang rubuh itu adalah suara pohon cemara yang sangat tinggi dan besar kurang lebih 6 meter rubuh ditempat yang digunakan anak berambut pirang tadi bermain bersama wanita muda yang mirip dirinya._

_Karena penasaran, aku pun membuka kaca kamarku kembali tanpa mengaitkan pengaitnya. Anak itu tengah berteria-teriak memanggili ibunya. Dan firasat burukku adalah .._

"_POHON SIALAN! JANGAN MAKAN MAMAKU!"_

_Ibunya ..._

"_GYAAAA!"_

_Apa lagi sekarang?_

'_BRAK!' aku membanting keras jendela kamarku tak menggubris anak yang tengah berteriak-teriak diatas salju yang memerah karena semburat darah dibawah sana. _

_Suara tadi .._

"_UNCLE?!"_

'_BRAK!' aku membanting pintu kamarku dan berlari menuju lorong yang akan menghubungkan dengan kamar Uncle._

_Lorong tidak gelap karena lampu dinyalakan menjelang malam. Jadi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang diterangi cahaya lampu._

_Aku berhenti berlari saat melihat Uncle yang tergolek lemas dengan jasnya yang ternodai warna merah. Darahkah itu? Aku rasa iya._

_Aku segera berlari dengan na'as pada sosok yang tengah menganga mengenaskan itu._

'_BRUG!'_

_Suara berat kembali mengagetkanku dari belakang. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda berambut merah menggunakan topeng aneh yang tengah ditahan oleh ..._

"_Kak L?"_

"_LARI NEAR!"_

_Aku terpaku saat orang misterius itu bisa membalikan tubuh kakak. Rasa takutku kembali menjalar. _

_Kakak menendang sosok itu hingga topengnya terpental. Namun sayang wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang._

"_Ternyata kamu kuat juga ya?" _

"_Mau apa lagi kau mengganguku?"_

_Aku berjalan mundur tiga langkah dan tanpa sengaja terjatuh diatas jasad Uncle yang mengkaku._

"_Untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."_

"_Dan haruskah artinya kau juga mengakhiri hidup ayahku?"_

"_Hn .. bagaimana ya .. soalnya dia menggangu sih, jadi ku bunuh saja. AHAHAHAHA ..."_

_Aku menyentuh lantai sekaligus darah Uncle dengan gemetar mendengar tawa maniak sosok yang tengah membelakangiku._

"_Ow, kau juga ingin lihat adik putihmu itu mati?"_

"_A-apa?"_

_Deg!_

_Ia bergantian menatapku dari balik poni panjang berwarna merah kecoklatan dari bagian wajahnya yang terlihat adalah senyuman setan maniak yang menyunggingi bibirnya._

'_Sriiing!'_

_Sebuah pedang panjang bermata lipat ia keluarkan dari sarung pedangnya. Kilatan indah yang membuat aku semakin mendesakkan punggung dengan jasad Uncle itu mulai diarahkan padaku._

_Aku masih tetap tenang hingga ia memasang kuda-kuda kuat untuk menghajarku. Disanalah kata tenang mulai menghilang dari garis khayalku._

"_Bersiaplah bertemu Penciptamu!"_

_Hitungan mundur .._

'_3'_

'_2'_

' _1'_

'_BRUGH!'_

_Cipratan hangat mengenai wajahku. Aku gemetar dengan hebat namun satu kenihilan yang kurasakan. Darah itu bukan milikku, tapi milik seseorang yang melindungiku. Dan tepatnya tubuhnya tersungkur dihadapanku. Bukan milik , bukan milik . Tetapi milik seseorang yang tadi sempat bergulat dengan manik itu._

"_KAKAK!" teriakku histeris saat aku tahu pedang panjang yang menembus perutnya._

"_Ne-ar!" tangan bersibak darah itu mengusap kepalaku. Rambut putihku berubah menjadi merah dan amis._

"_Ji-ka aku mati nanti, jadilah anak baik seperti yang kuharapkan."_

_Tak kuasa aku menahan air mata yang tertahan diujung mataku. Semuanya, semua yang kulihat dengan warna putih sudah terkontamisasi warna merah._

"_Tapi kakak masih bisa hidup jika cepat ditangani." _

_Ia mengusap mataku yang penuh dengan air mata. _

_Maniak itu berjalan kearah kami. Aku kembali mundur beberapa langkah dengan refleks._

'_Sriiing!' pedang itu ditarik kembali dari perut kakak dengan tidak elitnya. Darah kembali keluar dan bertambah banyak dari mulut dan perut kakak._

"_Aku tidak ingin membuat mu menderit L-chan."_

_Diarahkannya kembali pedang berlumuran darah itu kearah leher Kakak. 'Dia ..'_

"_Kau punya kata-kata terakhir?_

"_Don't kill my brother. And my last word to you are, Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good boy you always had to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know'_

_Air mataku mengalir lebih deras ketika 'dia' mengatakan hal yang tak pernah kukira. Belakangan ini aku membencinya tetapi ia tetap bisa melindungiku._

"_Uhm .. akan aku kabulkan demi __**mantan kekasihku**__."_

'_Sriing! Krek!'_

_Jantungku serasa berhenti sesaat. Warna-warni lorong yang diterangi lampu berubah menjadi abu-abu. Air mataku seakan tak bisa berhenti mengalir seiring dengan detakan waktu._

_Aku menangkapnya. Kepala hitam kebanggaan Kakak dan juga kebanggaanku. Kepala hitam yang dianugrahi Tuhan dengan beribu inspiratif serta kecerdasan luar biasa._

_Kini aku memegangnya. Memegangnya yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Matanya terpejam dengan senyuman hangat yang biasa ia tunjukkan._

_Namun sayang aku tidak kuasa menahan kecengenganku. Serta maniak sadis yang berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyuman sadistiknya. Sayang aku tidak bisa membalas karena aku hanyalah bocah 7 tahun._

"_AHAHAHAHA!" yang terakhir kudengar hanyalah tertawa setan yang benar-benar membuatku muak disaat aku menangis. _

_**-Flashback Off-**_

Begitulah ceritanya.

Satu kebenaran yang pasti, aku akan mencari orang yang telah membunuh kakak. Yang ku ingat ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah kecoklatan.

Aku tahu karena aku melihat kakak mati dihadapanku saat itu. Sialnya wajahnya tertutup dengan poni panjangnya. Itu menambah sulit diriku yang kepayahan saat itu.

'_Don't let them in, don't let them see!_

_Be the good boy you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know'_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir kakak sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Pria itu tertawa ala maniak disaat yang sama dengan aku yang menangis. Oke, mungkin saat itu aku memang masih anak-anak

"_Kejarlah aku! Kejar sampai kau puas Nak!"_ ucapnya dingin.

"_KENAPA? KAU TEGA! BUKANKAH KAKAK ADALAH KEKASIHMU 'HAH?"_

Sunyi ...

"_Carilah! Aku sengaja tidak membunuhmu karena aku suka caramu menatapku dengan perasaan dendam seperti i tu. Dan juga kakakmu yang meminta." _

_._

"_And be a good boy you always had to be. Well now they know."_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat itu dan menatap sosok yang berjalan menjauh dari posisi kami. Aku tidak peduli kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Baru aku sadari satu hal tentang hidup dan cinta yang sebenarnya. Tujuan aku hidup demi cintaku pada Kak L yang telah pergi. Dan orang itu juga telah menyukai caraku untuk membalasnya. Jadi ..

"_I am so sorry brother. Because __**those**__**who you mean am I**__"_.

**-Prolog End-**

_._

'_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_Can't hold you back anymore .._

_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_Turn my back and slam the door.'_

'_The snow blows while on the mountains tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the King._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._

_Couidn't keep it here .._

_Heaven knows I try._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see!_

_Be the good boy you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know_

_Wel now they know._

_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_Can't hold you back anymore .._

_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_Turn my back and slam the door._

_And here I stand .._

_And here i'll stay .._

_Let it go .. Let it go .._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_._

-o-o-o-

**(A/N)** :

Miki : "Naaah! Ini dia ff pertama kami di fandom Death Note!"

Yumiya: "Kita masih menerima saran dan masukan nih untuk chapter 1. Yang mau bantuin bikin chap 1 pm atau review ya!?"

Miki: "Bagi yang penasaran dengan endingnya langsung ikutin kisahnya. Tapi yang tadi disampaikan Yumiya, yang mau saran kami terima kok!"

Yumiya: "Kritik pedes juga kaga apa. Itu supaya kita nyadar kesalahan-kesalahan kita."

Miki: "Tapi jangan nge-_flame _ya? karena rasanya gimanaaaaa gituh .."

Yumiya & Miki: "Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan pelit-pelit review kalau kalian tidak mau bernasip sama dengan cerita ini." *dihajarcharadeathnote^

-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2 The Silly Fact!

Rated : T

Warning :AU, OOC, Gaje, abal

Disclaimer : Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba – Takeshi Obata

Pair : Mystery, spiritual

Summary : "Sebuah titik putih yang berubah menjadi titik merah. Meninggalkan bekas tak terlupakan tentang kenangan malam itu. Disinilah aku berdiri, mencari dan membalas dendammu yang mungkin tidak kau setujui denganku."

.

(A/N) : Yumiya: "Mungkin Chap ini agak sedikit keluar dari prolog. Tapi masih ada kaitannya."

Miki: "Konfliknya mulai terasa mungkin."

.

This is it **"**_**My Tragedy Chapter 1 : "The Silly fact"**_

.

Delapan tahun sudah ia lewati. Masa kanak-kanaknya yang telah merubah dirinya menjadi remaja Sekolah Menengah Akhir di _London International High School. _Begitupula musim dingin yang telah berubah menjadi musim panas. Serta watak aslinya yang telah berubah menjadi lebih keras.

Tidak ada lagi salju yang menyakitkan dalam khayalnya. Yang ada hanyalah udara panas dengan naungan kumulus-kumulus cerah.

Helaian pirangnya tersibak ala binaraga ditengah rimbunan murid-murid lain. Baju seragam berlengan pendeknya ia gulung sedikit keatas demi mengusir rasa gerah.

Kaca mata hitam berkelas yang ia gunakan memantulkan cahaya matahari hingga membuat kata '_cling'_ disana. Bajunya yang tidak pernah rapih sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Tak ada yang berani menyangkalnya kecuali guru-guru, itupun jika para guru mau berjuang demi memarahinya.

Walau ia terlihat berantakan, _style_nya tetap menjadi trendy di sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya ketika jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini. Kecuali satu pemuda berhelai merah kecoklatan penggila _game_.

"Hoy Matt!" sapanya pada pemuda yang sedaritadi ia cari.

Matt menengokkan kepalanya merasa dirinya dipanggil. Aktivitas merapikan lokernya sempat terhenti ketika ia tahu yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang paling ditakuti murid-murid lainnya.

"Ah, Maaf tidak menghampiri mejamu saat istirahat." Ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tch! Mail jeevas! Wajahmu kusut sekali sih? Kau sedang dilanda badai cinta huh?" tidak ia gubris permintaan maaf Matt yang berwajah kusut itu. Orang _to the point_ seperti dia mana mau berbasa-basi.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka kaca matanya menampakkan sepasang _orb_ indah bertema garang.

"Oh, begitukah? Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan. Maaf Mells!" jawabnya sinis.

Mello sedikit terkejut saat orang dihadapannya dengan entengnya mengatakan hal yang bernada menegur. Mello tahu arti teguran adalah untuk memperbaiki diri, tetapi aneh rasanya bila seorang Matt yang selalu terlihat santai mengatakan hal begitu.

Matt tidak mengubris Mello dan malah berjalan lurus ala orang dilema melewati pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa pikir panjang apa yang akan terjadi, ia terus berjalan hingga jarak diantara keduanya mulai berjauhan.

Mello mengulum rasa kesal. Moodnya buruk sekarang.

"HOI MAIL JEEVAS! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG KAU TEGUR 'HAH?!"

Matt membalikkan badannya sesaat. Teriakan Mello juga menambah sorotan mata para murid lainnya menatap bergantian kearahnya dan Mello yang terlibat suatu konflik.-yaah walau sepele sih.

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang aku tegur?" kali ini Matt membalas dengan nada menantang. Mencengangkan semua pasang mata disana juga Mello yang tidak percaya. Sorotan zamrud itu terlihat tajam seperti seorang detektif yang tidak memberi ampun pada tersangka,

"**Dia**lah orang **paling ditakuti **alias** preman **_**London International High School!í**_"

Detik berikutnya alas sepatu mahal pemuda garang itu berdesak cepat mengejar sosok Matt yang berlari menuruni tangga. Setiap pasang mata menatap ngeri pada Matt yang entah masih berbentuk manusia atau bukan ketika jam masuk berbunyi nanti.

-o-o-o-

_**-? POV-**_

_Berhasil! Ternyata anak itu benar-benar mengejarku. Delapan tahun sudah tragedi mengenaskan yang menyangkutpautkan dirinya. Membuat sisi lemah dari seorang anak polos begitu mencuat dan membuatku tertawa._

_Usianya mungkin sekitar 15 tahun sekarang. Pasti tubuh jenjang ringkih itu sudah sanggup membalas dendamnya padaku. Walau ia tahu orang yang disayanginya meminta ia untuk menjadi anak yang baik, tapi aku rasa ia tidak peduli karena nuraninya sudah teracuni._

_Ia bergerak berdasarkan logika dan dendam. Secara tidak sengaja ia telah menghianati kakaknya dengan cara bodoh. Silahkan, aku juga meminta ia mencariku._

_Foto anak yang dizoom berkali-kali itu tampak menampakkan rasa sedih dan perih diwajahnya. Semenjak kakaknya pergi, wajah manis dan lugunya berubah menjadi dingin tak berekspresi. Tubuhnya yang dulu terisi juga telah berubah ringkih dengan tinggi sepantarannya._

_Jujur aku kasihan melihatnya begini. Tapi itu semua aku wujudkan untuk menjadi 'Kira'. Melampiaskan nafsu membunuh yang telah menjadi candu dalam darahku. Mendengar alunan melodi indah pemilik rasa sayang kepada korban, dan raungan adalah ritme yang paling aku sukai._

_Meracuni otak setiap orang dengan tragedi mengenaskan dimasa lalu adalah balok-balok penyusun nada beraturan bagiku. Biasanya setiap orang akan mengakhiri hidupnya mendapati orang yang disayanginya pergi. Atau menjadi gila karena psikologisnya terganggu._

_Masa lalunya memang menyimpan beribu kenangan manis bersama dengan korbanku. Lalu hancur berkeping-keping ketika aku memasukinya._

_Yang membuatku tertarik adalah cara ia menatapku. Cara bagaimana ia bertahan hidup dan menyandang nama kepala keluarga Lawliet dan juga meneruskan pekerjaan almarhum._

_Penyusunan puzzle secara rapih tanpa keluhan dan pembaharuan bab dalam hidupnya ia lewati seperti layaknya anak mormal. Hingga ia kembali menyusun puzzle yang belum sempat diselesaikan dimasa lalu karena sulitnya titik terang ditemukan._

_Kini ia telah menemukan sosok berambut merah kecoklatan dengan senyum maniak itu. Tapi aku juga akan memberi keping puzzle dengan rupa serupa untuk mengecoh anak itu memecahkan titik terang._

_Satu kesimpulanku, mudah ternyata mencari pengganti 'kira'. _

_**-? POV End-**_

-o-o-o-

_**-Matt POV-**_

Aku kembali berjalan ke lokerku setelah berhasil kabur dari Mello. Dan untungnya Mello juga sedang dimarahi Mr. Teru Pak kepala sekolah karena berlari-lari dikoridor ruang guru yang kebetulan mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Uhm, sebenarnya itu salahku. Mungkin Mr. Teru mendengar aku yang berlari dengan tidak elitnya tetapi malah menangkap sosok mello yang tengah kelelahan sementara aku yang bersembunyi.

Mungkin pemuda garang itu sedang nyolot dengan Mr. Teru dibawah sana. Ahahaha .. murid-murid juga berkumpul memperhatikan adegan marah-marah Mello dan Mr. Teru yang menghadapinya dengan emosi yang sengaja ditahan.

Ku alihkan pandanganku dari kaca lantai dua tempat loker yang menampakan Mello yang kini berwajah merah. –kembali konsentrasi pada lokerku.

Belakangan ini aku selalu mendapat hal-hal aneh yang juga berbau mistis

Pertama, lima hari yang lalu ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat dinas keluar kota. Dan itu juga mempersepi hidupku. Karena ayahku yang hanya pulang setahun sekali dari Jepang dan hanya memberi aku transver uang.

Aku merahasiakannya dari teman-teman bahkan Mello sahabatku sendiri.

Kedua, saat sebuah surat aneh yang ditulis dengan darah dan sudah mengering dengan tulisan _'I found you the red-brown!'_ yang tiba-tiba ada didalam lemari pakaianku dengan keadaan rumah yang seperti habis dilanda angin topan.

Ketiga, aku juga mendapat sebuah surat yang terselip dibuku cetak Ekonomiku saat sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah. Ketika aku buka, tulisan didalam surat itu adalah _'Just follow his instruction'_

Saat itu buku cetak ekonomiku juga sedang dirumah alias ketinggalan dan menyebabkan aku dihukum oleh Mr. Lester berdiri didepan kelas. Dan saat Mr. Lester menyerahkan tugas rumah, aku langsung mengerjakan tugas itu malam harinya dan surat itu aku temukan **pas** dengan halaman yang ditugaskan .

_Siapa pelakunya?_ Aku juga tidak tahu ...

Keempat, dihari minggu pagi saat aku ingin memasak daging sapi yang baru aku beli malam harinya, telah berubah warna. Mungkin jelasnya warna daging yang segar itu tampak lebih pucat dan kotor walau terbungkus dengan plastik penyegel dan lengkap dengan label harga yang sama dengan daging pertama. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi memasaknya dan malah membuat roti bakar.

Kelima, saat aku ingin mandi untuk pergi sekolah, aku menemukan tulisan yang terbuat dari pasta gigi dikaca kamar mandiku dengan tulisan _'Your life, is Mine!'_

Aku lantas menghapusnya dan menganggap semua ini adalah teror. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan spesial dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Rumahku juga telah aku lengkapi sisi TV, dan setiap malam aku mengeceknya. Namun tidak ada keanehan disetiap rekamannya.

Knop pintu disetiap ruangan juga telah kuberi trik sederhana, jadi jika ada yang masuk ruangan saat sisi TV lengah bisa aku ketahui.

Tapi ini ...

Semuanya bersih.

Dan kini sudah sampai hitungan keenam. Aku mendapat setangkai mawar hitam dengan selipan surat ditangkainya dalam lokerku. Tulisan didalamnya adalah _'I am coming!'_

Apa maksud si peneror?

Dan tujuanku tadi memarahi Mello adalah agar anak sangar itu tidak mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya tentang aku dan hal-hal mistis yang belakangan ini terjadi.

Aku mengambil mawar itu sebelum akhirnya membakarnya. Semuanya lenyap. Dan untungnya mungkin semua siswa sedang asyik melihat adegan Mello dibawah sana.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut. Menenggak air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan stres.

Rasanya sulit menyembunyikan semua ini. Apalagi ketika aku harus tahu sendirian dirumah dengan teror menakutkan yang mendatangiku. Ingin aku berteriak, tetapi itu hanya akan menambah ketidak wajaranku nantinya didepan Mello.

Sekali lagi aku tidak ingin Mello tahu. Biarlah aku yang menjalani semua ini dengan santai seperti seorang Mail Jeevas.

_**-Matt POV Off-**_

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang berambut cokelat dengan iris hazelnya memandang licik pada pemuda yang telah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral dengan kaca mata minusnya yang ia kenakan di atas kepala merah kecoklatannya.

"_Sorry Son, i will use yourself to my game."_ Ujar sosok itu dengan nada mendesah.

Lalu ia pergi sambil tersenyum maniak

-o-o-o-

**-at Night-**

Disebuah bar bahkan boleh dibilang diskotik disudut kota London dia terduduk. Tempat yang selalu disinari oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu serta para penghibur dan juga minuman-minuman berakohol itu adalah tempat penenangnya setelah mendapati stres bagi sebagian orang dan juga dirinya.

Dengan seragam awut-awutannya ia meminum cairan penenang itu. Kedua temannya yang berpenampilan dewasa menyadari kenihilan pada dirinya.

"Hoi Mells, kau terlihat kusut hari ini." Sapa seorang temannya yang berambut hitam jabrik. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum simpul tetapi mulut bawelnya terkadang membuat semua orang menjadi risih.

"Sendirian? Diamana Matt?" seorang wanita dengan pakaian menggoda juga bertanya pada dirinya.

Mello masih tidak menjawab dan memilih menggigit coklat.

"_Well, well, well_... Mells, apa kau baru kena hukuman disekolah? Dan apakah besok kau punya ujian penting? Dimana si Matt?" Mello menatap datar wajah pria berhelai hitam itu berharap ia tidak berbasa-basi.

"Malahan anak sok alim seperti dia tidak pantas berada disini, biarlah dia berteman dengan tumpukan buku-buku dan Al-Kitab." Lanjut wanita itu sembari menghisap batang penenangnya.

"Ahahaha ... walau begitu dia juga pecandu _game_ seperti Shidoh! Jangan berkata sembarangan Rem!" canda pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

Seorang dari mereka kembali berdatang. Pria berambut pirang pucat dengan model harajuku dan jas rapihnya yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Hoi _Guys_! Maaf telat!" ujarnya dan segera ambil bagian.

"Inilah satu orang lagi yang tidak pantas bergabung bersama kita." Wanita bermulut pedas itu kembali angkat bicara mengomentari Shidoh yang selalu berpakaian rapih.

"Hahaha .. karena pekerjaanku mengharuskan aku berbeda dari yang dulu." Jawabnya agak canggung.

Shidoh meneliti kejanggalan dari ketiga temannya. Wajah Mello yang kusut dan satu hal lagi.

"Dimana Matt?"

Tanpa sadar Mello menjadi pusat perhatian dari ketiganya. Ia hanya memandang geram saat nama Matt disebut dan dibawa-bawa saat moodnya buruk seperti ini.

"jangan bicarakan dia! aku sedang kesal dengan Matt." Jawabnya yang langsung membuat kesimpulan sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya.

"Musuhan? Kenapa? Dia berani mengerjaimu?" pemuda berambut hitam kembali bertanya.

"Jangan terlalu membebani Mello dengan pikirannya Ryuuk!" sangkal Rem.

"Iya deh, tapi tidak biasanya kau terlihat kusut. Atau Matt meninggalkanmu dan memiliki kekasih lalu melupakanmu?"

"Sudah hentikan Ryuuk! Kosa katamu itu membuat setiap orang ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri!"

Shidoh menatap Mello dengan intens. Ditengah keributan Ryuuk dan Rem, ia membuka _gadget_nya dan mengetikkan beberapa huruf.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung berdiri dan meletakan gelas yang telah kosong diatas meja.

"Aku duluan! Aku rasa aku harus mengerjakan tugasku yang belum selesai dikantor. _Bye guys!_" pamitnya.

Ketiganya menganggukan kepala atas izin yang dibuat Shidoh. Ketika pemuda itu hilang ditelan cahaya-cahaya lampu, sebuah getaran kecil disaku celana Mello tiba-tiba dirasakan. Diraihnya _handphone_ mahal itu dan mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dari akun-akunnya.

Ia berdecak malas mendapat pesan-pesan yang meledeknya karena dimarahi Kepala Sekolah saat siang tadi. Serta berbagai posenya juga diabadikan dengan kamera dan dikirim padanya.

Ditengah ributnya berbagai akunnya itu, ia menemukan sebuah pesan dari Shidoh yang membuat ia tidak menghapus pesan itu seperti pesan lainnya.

Ia membuka pesan itu dan menatap tulisan disana dengan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryuuk melihat ekspresi Mello berubah.

"A- .. itu ... tidak apa." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ceritakanlah Mells!"

Mello kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Ia juga mendapat foto Matt sedang bersedih didepan sebuah makam sambil memegang Al-kitab. Lalu berbagai foto Matt yang sedang memegang buku-buku serta bayangan aneh dibelakang pemuda itu.

Ia tidak merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ia menyalahkan Matt yang tidak mau bercerita dengannya. Mungkin inilah yang membuat ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan anak tunggal keluarga Jeevas itu.

"Mells, kau terlihat aneh. Ada apa?" Ryuuk mengguncangkan lengan Mello.

Dengan sigap Rem mengambil _handphone_ dari tangan Mello. Beberapa detik setelah ia membaca pesan singkat dari Shidoh itu dan terkejut setelah membuat kesimpulan.

"Teror." Ucap Mello refleks.

Penasaran Ryuuk pun ikut mengambil ponsel Mello dari tangan Rem dan membacanya.

_From : Shidoh_

"_Turut berduka cita atas perginya seseorang yang berharga bagi teman alim kita. Nona Rachelia Jeevas."_

(foto bukti)

(Foto teror)

"Matt dalam bahaya." Ucap ketiganya berbarengan.

-o-o-o-

_**-Matt POV-**_

Aku menatap jenuh pada buku cetak Kewarganegaraanku. Sudah ku baca berulang kali tetapi masih saja tidak aku temukan jawaban dari soal-soal yang suda seperti wartawan.

'Kryuuuk ..' Ternyata aku lapar.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga kamarku menuju dapur. Seperti halnya kemarin, rumahku berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sudah aku selidiki berkali-kali tetapi tetap saja masih ada 'tikus' dirumah ini.

Bahkan akupun lelah untuk membereskannya. Memegang _vacum_ lalu pel lantai dan sapu lidi serta teflon atau apalah itu pekerjaan perempuan lainnya yang memnbuat aku stres.

Oke, bahkan daging dan pasta yang aku beli kemarin hilang sekarang. Uang sakuku juga hampir menipis. Itu artinya aku harus minta transveran uang lagi.

Sekarang aku percaya bahwa pelakunya bukan hantu atau hal-hal mistis lainnya. Tetapi mahluk hidup seperti diriku.

Dengan malas aku meyambar jaketku dan kunci mobil. Aku rasa makan malam diluar lebih baik daripada memasaknya. Karena sempat aku melihat minyak atau bumbu dapur berjalan-jalan entah kemana.

Aku menduduki kursi kemudi dan bersiap menyalakan mesin tetapi ketika mesin itu menyala ternyata takaran bensinku sudah menunjuk ke huruf 'E'.

"Ayolah! Aku baru mengisinya full! Dasar mahluk aneh, masa bensin juga ia curi?"

Ku lempar kunci mobil itu dari luar dan dengan kesal aku keluar dengan jalan kaki.

Mencari kedai terdekat mungkin bisa membinasahkan rasa lapar yang telah menjadi-jadi diperutku.

_**-Matt POV off-**_

_**-? POV-**_

_Aku melihat dia. My puppet red-brown. Berjalan dengan kesal. Baguslah, lebih kesal lagi agar kau semakin mirip dengan pelaku masa lalu itu Nak._

_Untuk seorang pembunuh aku tidak peduli jika bocah putih itu benar-benar mengira dirinya sebagai pelaku. Aku akan kecohkan setiap langkahnya menyusun puzzle itu._

_Aku memutar knop pintu rumahnya dengan peniti dan berhasil memasuki rumah sederhana itu dengan lancar. Semua sisi TV tidak berlaku atau bahkan trik-triknya yang sangat terbaca bagiku._

_Perlahan aku membereskan semua yang telah berantakan dirumah ini dengan cekatan untuk membodohi sisi TV._

_Hingga bagian terakhir aku menyiapkan semua makanan diatas meja makannya dan menaruh sebuah bukti kecil._

'_Congratulation Mail jeevas! You will meet my last memory and we will play more fun game.'_

_**-? POV off-**_

_**-Matt POV- **_

"Permisi!" ucapku mendatangi sebuah kedai mie disudut jalan pertokoan.

"Selamat datang." Ucap seorang pria tua. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Kedai ini ramai dengan berbagai orang dari kalangan bawah dan kalangan atas. Mungkin mie disini terkenal enak. Aku jarang berkunjung ke pertokoan dekat alun-alun. Karena aku selalu pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan dan cenderung memasak makanan sendiri.

Karena merasa tidak kebagian tempat duduk, aku menggeser sebuah bangku dan duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pria berambut coklat. Tunggu ... sepertinya aku kenal orang ini.

"Permisi Tuan! Bisakah saya mencatat pesanan Anda?" sebuah suara remaja mengagetkanku dan juga orang yang ada disampingku ini.

"Aku pesan mie yang paling enak disini saja!" ucapku pada remaja berambut putih itu.

"Aku pesan ramen ukuran sedang." Ucap pria itu.

"Ah! Mail Jeevas!" sapanya padaku. Ternyata benar dia ..

"Mr. Yagami?"

"Ow, senang bertemu denganmu disini. "

"Saya juga demikian."

Dia Light Yagami. Wali kelasku.

Remaja yang mencatat pesanan kami pun terdiam. Ia memperhatikanku dengan sorotan tajam. Bola mata hitamnya seakan tidak memberi ampun padaku.

"Ah, maaf. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia terbelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Sorry Sir,_" ucapnya dan membungkukan badan lalu pergi kemeja belakang untuk mencatat pesanan berikutnya.

"Ada apa Matt?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Mr. Yagami.

"Entahlah, tetapi tatapannya aneh." Jawabku jujur.

"Masa sih?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi menurutku dia anak yang polos."

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabku sembari mengendikkan bahu.

_**-Matt POV off-**_

Tanpa Matt sadari pria yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu tersenyum setan. Dengan aktingnya yang luar biasa dia memperhatikan pelayan remaja yang tadi mencatat pesanan-pesanan orang.

Anak itu tampak duduk dimeja belakang dan meneguk air mineral. Dibalik wajah datar anak itu, ia tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan dan yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

'_Well, Near. You will see and joining My game.'_

Ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian seorang pria kembali memanggil dirinya yang disuguhkan mangkok mie yang harus ia antarkan.

-o-o-o-

**-Near POV-**

Sudah jam sembilan lebih tiga puluh. Setiap pengunjung kedai Mr. Watari sudah pulang dengan perut kenyang. Begitupula .. pria berambut merah-kecoklatan itu.

Tapi dari wajahnya, ia tidak seperti pemuda yang delapan tahun lalu menghabisi keluargaku. Dia hanya pelajar SMA London yang seumuran denganku sepertinya.

Tidak! bukan dia! Tapi mengapa _feeling_ku berkata aku harus mengikuti dia?

"Near, kau terlihat tegang malam ini. Minumlah!" nenek memberikanku teh hangat. Dia adalah istri Mr. Watari. dan ini adalah kedai keluarganya.

Delapan tahun lalu setelah kejadian itu, aku tinggal disini. Bersama keluarga Mr. Watari dan keluarganya yang kebetulan tidak memiliki anak. Juga Mr. Roger didalamnya.

"Sudah selesai untuk hari ini." Ucap Mr. Roger yang juga ikut duduk bersama aku dan istri Mr. Watari.

"Ada apa Near?" kali ini Mr. Watari ikut menanyakan keadaanku.

"Aku menemukannya." Ucapku.

Semua orang disana menatap kearahku dan aku menghadapkan kepalaku pada .

"Mr, bolehkah aku meninggalkan nama keluarga Lawliet sebagai detektif dan melanjutkan sekolah?" pintaku yang langsung mengagetkan semuanya.

"Near?"

"Tidak. aku akan tetap menjadi detektif tetapi aku juga ingin bersekolah." Jelasku sekali lagi.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum kearahku.

"Apa ilmu yang saya ajarkan kurang Near?" tanya Mr. Roger.

"Dan apa tujuanmu berkata 'aku menemukannya'?" lanjut nenek.

Aku menghela napas dan berkata,

"Itu dia. Aku menemukan orang yang membunuh kakakku dan .. tujuanku ingin bersekolah adalah karena feelingku mengatakan aku harus mengikuti anak berambut merah-kecoklatan yang tadi datang dan membeli mie paling enak disini."

Mereka semua bertukar pandangan dan kembali menatapku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya nenek sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku kan detektif." Ucapku menegaskan.

Mereka kembali bertukar pandang hingga ketiganya mengangguk.

"Ya. Near. Akan aku urus semuanya." Jawab Mr. Watari yang membuatku senang.

"Tetapi ada syaratnya," lanjutnya sebelum aku kembali meneguk teh buatan nenek.

"Kau masih harus menyandang nama Keluarga Lawliet dan menjadi detektif."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku berjalan menuju bangku yang ada dihadapanku dan memeluknya.

"Ya. pasti. Dan terimakasih ."

"Sama-sama Tuan Muda."

_**-Near POV off-**_

**-TBC-**

**(A/N)** :

Miki : "Oke, ini dia Chap 1 sudah selesai."

Yumiya : "Mungkin jika ada yang mau coment atau mengkritik bagi pembaca sekalian tolong tuangkan oke?" –s'bgaimakerstory-

"Dan saya juga mau minta maaf k'na prolog masih acak-acakan." –Gk dibaca ulang sih.

Miki : "Dan waktunya kita membalas review ^^"

**-46Neko-Kucing Ganteng- ** Miki: "Terimakasih sudah kembali membaca fict nista kami. Oh ya, Yumiya seneng banget direview sama Neko-San loooh."

Yumiya: "Entah alur ini bakalan mirip atau nggak sama DN aslinya. Terimakasih."

**-fangirl-** Miki: "Terimakasih sudah mereview, mungkin kamu bisa menyimpulkan siapa pembunuhnya diChap ini. Tapi diChap Next akan kita perjelas lagi."

Yumiki : "Jangan pelit-pelit review bagi kalian yang sudah membaca. Komplen atau saran masih kami terima."


End file.
